Luck and Fame
by Shinju Meg Uchuno
Summary: An interesting AU fic. the boys are high school students in New York City and Duo gets the idea to sign them all up for the talent show! What happens when a MTV talent scout finds them performing? Ya gotta read to find out! R&R minna-san! [ Incomplete, Ch
1. Duo's Bright Idea

Yon

Shinju: Spring Break is over and I'm gonna be back in Hell tomorrow...  
  
Kyuki::rolls eyes:: Hell?  
  
Shinju: Also known as High School.  
  
Kyuki: Ah... so... are we gonna start this fic or not? The readers are getting bored...::points to the audience who look bored::  
  
Shinju: . Aye... okay, lets start it. Disclaimer time.  
  
**The Disclaimer!**  
  
Shinju Meg Uchuno doesn't own the Gundam Wing characters, thank the Gods. She also doesn't own any musical bands or artists featured in this fic. If she did, then the whole world would cower in terror... instead of just the fanfiction world...  
  
Shinju::slaps Kyuki upside the head::  
  
Kyuki: Itai! T.T  
  
Shinju: Souzou, no baka...  
  
Kyuki: Why are you mad at me?!  
  
Shinju: That was an injustice! You and your disclaimers! Do you get some kinda sick joy out of doing them like that?!  
  
Kyuki: Of course I do.  
  
Shinju: O.o? Anou... anyway, this fic is AU, which means it will also be OOC for some characters. I'm making the G-boys into a boyband. This is what happens when you listen to the O-Town song 'Liquid Dreams' a few hundred times in one day.  
  
Kyuki::sigh:: Just start the fic!  
  
Shinju: Don't get your knickers in a twist!  
  
Kyuki: Knickers?  
  
Shinju::sighs and puts her head in her hands::  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  


**Luck and Fame**  


  


Chapter One: Duo's Bright Idea.  


  
The sun started to peek into the room of a teenage boy. The room was amazingly clean for a teenager's, especially a boys. Posters of bands like Nirvana and Metallica were on the walls, as were pencil drawn pictures of mechs also known as mobile suits. The boy laid on the bed, sleeping in a pair of flannel pants and no shirt.  
  
" Beep! Good morning, New Yorkers! Today is a wonderful day for some music, so get you ass outta bed and get dressed while we put on some Nirvana! " His clock radio shouted, bringing the boy to awakeness. He had Prussian blue eyes and messy dark brown hair. With a grunt he got out of bed and turned off the radio as it went into the guitar solo of the Nirvana song. He went into his bathroom and came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of black shorts, a green tank top and old yellow shoes. He went over to his desk, where scattered papers lay everywhere and his laptop lay closed, and grabbed his  
notebooks. Stuffing them into his dark blue backpack, he walked out of the room.  
  
" Morning Heero. " His father said, reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. His mother laid a plate of toast in front of his seat.  
  
" Breakfast, dear! " she said. Heero nodded and sat down, spreading butter on the toast. Heero Yuy was the son of two army generals who were stationed in New York City. They lived on the 11th floor of the Gundam Apartments and were a few blocks away from the main points of interest in the city. Unlike most army families, Heero never had to move to a new state because of his parents positions and had lived in the apartment complex all his life. As well as being the son of an army family, he was a very good mobile suit artist and drew mobile suits in the style of his ancestry, Japan. He was of Japanese decent and drew anime mechs in his free time. He had a whole website devoted to them. His friends adored them, and he had drawn several personalized mechs for each one of them. Heero was nice like that. He may of been a man of little words, but he had a big heart.  
  
" Honey? It's 6:30. You should get going. " his mother informed him.  
  
" All right. Bye Mom, bye Dad. " he said, swinging his backpack onto his shoulders and walking out the door. Every morning started like this. Even though his high school didn't open until 7:30, it was his job to get his four friends up and out to school. He walked into the elevator and pressed number 12, readying to wake up his friend who lived on that floor.  
  
A boy with a long chestnut braid snored in his own bed. His room looked like a disaster area. The posters of Limp Bizket and Emimem were hung crookedly on the walls, and his clothes sat in piles everywhere. His homework sat on his desk, which had empty food containers on it. The sleeping boy wore a pair of black boxers, no shirt and a sliver cross around his neck. He turned over in bed, a happy grin plastered to face.  
  
" Whoa... Sandra... need help unbuttoning that bra of yours? " he mumbled in his sleep. Poking out from under the boy's mattress were Victoria's Secret catalogs and a few Playboys. Heero shook his head at the mess.  
  
_ What a hentai..._ He thought to himself as he wadded through the chaos to get to the sleeping boys side.  
  
" Duo... wake up... school... remember? Big math test? " Heero said, shaking his shoulders. Duo scowled.  
  
" No, Ma... just 5 more minutes... please? " he said sleepily. Heero narrowed his eyes and yanked hard on his braid.  
  
" Itai! " Duo yelled, jumping out of bed. He pulled the braid out of Heero's hand. " Man! What'cha doing with the braid?! " he hissed. Heero shrugged.  
  
" You mistook me for your mother. That's a good enough reason to pull it. Besides, it got you up. " Heero said in his usual monotone. Duo scowled.  
  
" Shinigami doesn't like getting his hair pulled! He will reek revenge on you by taking you to Hell! " he shouted, pointing at Heero, who sweatdropped.  
  
" Don't you mean 'seek' not 'reek'? "  
  
" Probably... " Duo said with a shrug. Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
" Get dressed, baka, or we'll be late. " Heero said and started to leave the messy room.  
  
" If I only had Deathscythe with me, you'd be a dead man! " Duo proclaimed.  
  
" I invented Deathscythe for you, baka! It isn't real! It's a drawing on the wall! Now, get dressed! " Heero yelled as he left the room. Duo crossed his arms.  
  
" Shinigami thinks it's real... " he pouted and turned to get dressed.  
  
Heero waited with Duo's parents as the lazy boy got dressed. His mother was a nun and his father was a priest. It amazed him sometimes how they had adopted  
he kid. Duo Maxwell was a loud mouth, trouble making baka. He was just so different from his adoptive parents.  
  
" How are you today, Heero? " Sister Helen asked him.  
  
" Fine, thank you. " Heero answered. Father Maxwell grinned at Heero.  
  
" Is Duo awake yet? I thought I heard his yelling. "  
  
" Hai, Father. He's awake. " he said. Sister Helen and Father Maxwell owned a church down the street but didn't live in it. It was too small a church to have living quarters. They lived in the apartment ever since they adopted Duo. Speaking of the devil, or in this case Shinigami, Duo ran out of his room. He was fully dressed in a pair of black pants, a black shirt with a priest collar and black boots. He had his black backpack over his shoulders and looked ready for the day.  
  
" Your running late, Duo. I wrapped up these poptarts for you. " Sister Helen said, giving the teen a napkin.  
  
" Thanks, Ma! Gotta jet! Later! " The rather hyper boy exclaimed, grabbed Heero and pulled him out the door.  
  
They stood in the elevator, Duo munching happily on the poptarts.  
  
" So, how's it goin', Hee-chan? " Duo asked between mouthfuls. Heero sighed and fully regretted teaching the American teenager Japanese.  
  
" Same as always..." Heero answered just as the elevator opened. Both walked out into the hallway and knocked on a door. Catherine Bloom answered it.  
  
" Hey guys! Morning! " she said cheerfully as she let them in. Her step-brother,  
Trowa Barton was sitting at the table eating breakfast, already up and dressed. He had brown hair with bangs that fell over one sparkling green eye. The other looked at Heero and Duo as they walked in. Trowa wore a dark blue turtle neck and a tight pair of light blue jeans. He nodded to them as they walked over.  
  
" Waz up, Tro-chan! " Duo said hyperly. Trowa rolled his eye.  
  
" I see your in an 'annoy-the-Hell-outta-your-friends-before-school-even starts'  
mood today. " Trowa said dryly. Duo grinned as Heero just shook his head. " Well, I'm done here, so let me grab my backpack and I'll be back in a second. " he said and walked into his room. He returned a few minutes later with a  
dark khaki backpack on. With a quick good-bye to his step-sister, the three-some left for the elevators.  
  
It was a very quick trip to the 24 floor, where the penthouses were.  
Rashid, the Winner's butler let them in.  
  
" Hi guys! " a lively platinum blond boy said as she ran toward them.  
Quatre Raberba Winner was the heir to a rich family and lived the high life in his  
families penthouse. He had jewel-like blue eyes and wore a pink oxford shirt under a purple vest and a pair of khaki pants. He was all ready for school it seemed, because he had his red backpack already on his back.  
  
" Yo! Quat-chan! " Duo said as a greeting. Trowa and Heero sweatdropped.  
  
" Morning Duo. Well, lets go get going! " he said. Trowa and Heero nodded.  
  
" Have a nice day at school, Master Quatre. " Rashid said as he let them out the door. It was already 7:15 as they reached the 15th floor. Their last friend was famous for his short temper and martial arts skills, so that's why they always got him last, so they could give him time to wake up and get ready. He wasn't a morning person. They were walking around as they heard yelling. Heero stopped them to listen to what was happening.  
  
" Listen, woman- "  
  
" It's Sally! Can't you even say that, you chauvinist! "  
  
" Onna! Injustice! I did nothing to your newspaper and it is inhonorable to think  
that I did! "  
  
" Shut up with the justice crap! What the Hell did you do with my paper?! "  
  
" Stop accusing me or I shall fight you in the name of Nataku! Hiya! "  
  
The sounds of a brief struggle were heard and then the sound of a body hitting the ground, then a door slamming. Duo turned to the other's, his indigo eyes wide.  
  
" Do ya think Sally finally killed Wu? " he asked, his voice unsure.  
  
" Hn. " Heero grunted, and walked into the hallway. The other three followed  
close behind. Chang Wufei lay in the middle of the corridor, his face a mask of pain. He had dark onyx colored eyes and raven black hair tied up in a tight ponytail at the base of his head. He wore a blue tank top and a pair of white pants. The Chinese teen was moaning in pain and holding himself. It seemed Sally had kicked him in a part of the male anatomy that was extremely painful. Duo started to laugh and point. Wufei tried to glare.  
  
" What happened, Wufei?! " Quatre gasped, helping the Chinese boy up.  
  
" That onna kicked me! " Wufei said angerly, his voice a tad high pitched. Duo grabbed his stomach as tears rolled down his face.  
  
" Dude! That is the funniest thing that I have ever seen! " he managed to say  
before collapsing onto the floor from laughter. Heero sent the braided boy a deathglare as Quatre helped Wufei into his apartment. His sister, Meiran, looked up from the book she was reading. She had a blanket covering her and sneezed. She had a bad case of the flu and wouldn't be going to school for a week or so.  
  
" What happened? " she asked grabbing a tissue.  
  
" Nothing, Meiran. " Trowa said, trying to save some of Wufei's dignity. Meiran  
would never let him live it down if she heard he had been kicked in the nuts by Sally. Quatre let Wufei sit down at the dinning room table and went to get an ice pack for his Chinese friend. Duo sat down next to Meiran on the couch.  
  
" It was great, Mei. " he giggled.  
  
" What was? " she asked, putting her book down and blowing her nose. Duo explained and Meiran started to laugh. " No way! "  
  
" Very yes way! " Duo answered, laughing. Wufei heard them and sighed, taking the ice back from Quatre and putting it on his afflicted area. Chang Wufei and Sally Po were famous in the complex for their fights with each other. The proud Chinese martial arts wonder was almost always getting into fights with the college med. student. They were almost as predictable as Duo trying to do something stupid like skateboard down the stairs. Wufei shook his head as he thought about that event.  
  
" Baka Maxwell and baka onna! " he scowled. Heero looked at the clock.  
  
" Were gonna be late if we don't leave for school now. " he said in his normal  
monotone. Wufei nodded. He felt a bit better, but would most likely be sore later in the day. He gritted his teeth.  
  
" I agree, Yuy. Let's go. " he said, getting up and grabbing his gray backpack. Duo looked up from his laughter with Meiran.  
  
" Go? " he asked intelligently. Wufei narrowed his eyes, grabbed Duo's long braid and pulled him out the door.  
  
" Itai! Let go! Owie! Wufei! " he yelped as he left. Trowa shook his head wordlessly as Quatre looked on with an amused expression on his face. Heero just sighed.  
  
" Bye Meiran! " Quatre said to the Chinese girl. She waved as the three boys left.  
  
By the time they were all out the complex, Duo had managed to get Wufei to let go of his braid and was now holding it in a possessive manner. Wufei sighed as he walked along. Quatre tried to start a conversation.  
  
" So... didja guys hear about the talent show at school? " he asked, walking  
backwards to talk with them all. Heero merely grunted in response as Duo's eyes lit up happily. Quatre mentally kicked himself. That look in Duo's eyes was unmistakable.  
  
" Yo! Guys! " he exclaimed. " I forgot to tell you! "  
  
" Tell us what, Duo? " Trowa asked dryly.  
  
" I signed us up for the talent show! " The four boys stopped and looked at him  
with shock. Trowa found his voice first.  
  
" You what?! " he yelled. Duo grinned wide enough to break his face in half.  
  
" I signed us up for the talent show. I wrote a kick ass song we can sing and dance too! It'll be great! " Wufei's eyes took a murderous light as Heero's eyes narrowed. Quatre was still in shock.  
  
" You baka! " Heero yelled at the same time Wufei started to curse the braided  
American out in Chinese. They both lunged at him and Duo took off down the crowed New York City streets yelling at the top of his lungs as Heero and Wufei ran after him, intent on the braided boys death. Quatre shook his head.  
  
" Why do we always get to school like this? Just one morning I'd like to be able to get to school without making a scene... " he mumbled as he and Trowa followed their friends at a much safer pace.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinju: Well, that went pretty well! I like this story!  
  
Kyuki: It is one of your better ones.  
  
Shinju: ^_^ So glad you liked it!  
  
Kyuki: I did, but did the readers?  
  
Shinju: Good point. This plot has been done a few times. Anou... ::sweatdrops::  
  
Kyuki: Well, it was kinda original.  
  
Shinju::sigh:: Man, I don't believe this. Now I'm gonna get flamed for re-using a plot line that has been used before!  
  
Kyuki: It's okay Shinju.  
  
Shinju::depressed sigh:: I'm gonna go to my room and listen to music. You finish up here. ::leaves::  
  
Kyuki: Shimatta. Now I'm dealing with a depressed, insane authoress gone to listen to Limp Bizket. Gods only know what fic's she'll write now.... I promise you, minna-san, that she'll have the next chapter of this out soon. Trust me, she really enjoyed writing this. Just, please don't flame her... Arigotu minna-san and remember to REVIEW!


	2. 

Yon

Kyuki::pulling a very reluctant authoress behind him:: Come ON Shinju!  
  
Shinju: No! I don't wanna write! Give me back my CD player and let me listen to Papa Roach in depressed peace!  
  
Kyuki: . Your testing my pacifism! ::drags her in::  
  
Shinju: Do I look like I care?! No one liked this fic! Why go on?  
  
Kyuki: People DID like your fic, Shinju. You got reviews...  
  
Shinju::sparkly eyes:: Really?  
  
Kyuki: Yeah... ::points to desk where a few papers sit::  
  
Shinju::runs over and looks at them all:: Wow! Arigotu minna-san! You sure know how to make a fangirl feel wanted!  
  
Kyuki::rolls eyes:: Ah-huh...  
  
**The Disclaimer!**  
  
Shinju Meg Uchuno doesn't own Gundam Wing. The teachers spoken of in this chapter are Shinju's real teachers ( I'm too lazy to make up original teachers! ) and they own themselves. She also doesn't own any products or TV shows or whatever else spoken off. She's a 15 year old girl, for Gods sake! She doesn't have that kinda money! ( Oh, thanks Kyuki. ) Shinju hasn't lived in NYC since she was 9 which was... ::counts:: 7 years ago, and she doesn't live there now so bare with her. Her memory is slightly foggy. The school in  
the chapter is made-up, it doesn't exist! Okay? Okay...  
  
Shinju: I'd like to give my most honorable thanks to the people who reviewed this fic and made me realize that it didn't fully suck! Arigotu Claude Yuy, Ekaterinn, p-chan, solitarydragon96, skratchkitty, sm00thy31 ( who's review I especially adored! ), Anime Princess, Black Rebellious, God of Death's Little Angel, Indy, Jesse Reib, Zenovia Aisling, and lastly tigerofthewind. You rule minna-san! Thank you so much!  
  
Kyuki: Such nice people. ^_^  
  
Shinju: I know! This chapter is dedicated to all of you! Now, let's get this started!  
  
Kyuki::sighs:: And to think, you were depressed a few seconds ago...  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  


** Luck and Fame**  


  


Chapter Two: School Daze  


  
Amazingly enough, Duo arrived at school without harm. He had lost Wufei and  
Heero in the crowded New York City streets. He smirked to himself as he made his way up the school steps and through the big double doors. Whistling, he made his way to his locker but stopped dead in his tracks when he got there. Heero and Wufei stood in front of his locker, looking about ready to kill. Duo gulped.  
  
" Hi guys! " he said, waving. Heero grunted and Wufei narrowed his almond shaped eyes.  
  
" Maxwell... What in the name of Nataku were you thinking?! Signing us up to be in some kind of... boyband?! " Wufei shuddered as he yelled. " It is an injustice against me and everyone else! On behalf of everyone, I demand you take our names off the list! "  
  
" Sorry Wufei. " Duo said, pushing them out of his way to get to his locker. He  
quickly spun the combination and opened it. On the door were pictures of the mobile suit Heero had drawn for him. It was called Deathscythe. He loved it. A few summers ago the five of them had gotten together and created what they called 'Gundams'. That was the collective name of all their mechs, named after their apartment building. That samesummer Heero had started to draw a manga and post it on his website. It was called 'Gundam Wing' and featured the five teens ( and some other people in the apartment building ) in a war-torn AU world. Heero's site hits had gotten so high, he was drawing kiribans more then mechs! Duo ginned thinking about that last chapter Heero had recently posted, and grabbed his science book.  
  
" What do you mean 'sorry'? " Wufei asked, his voice filled with controlled anger.  
  
" Well... ya see, once you sign up you can't drop out... " he reluctantly said. In a flash, Heero had grabbed Duo's collar and slammed him against the locker.  
  
" Omae o korosu! " he hissed. It was almost degrading to think that he, Heero  
Yuy, would perform in some stupid boyband. He raised a fist and Duo shut his indigo eyes, bracing himself. The punch never came.  
  
" Oh Heero! " a female voice shouted from the corridor. Heero paled.  
  
" Oh, God no. " Duo opened one of his eyes and then the other one. A girl with  
honey blond hair tied up with two braids trotted over. She had blue eyes and a happy grin on her face. Duo could of swore he saw hearts in those orbs. The girl wore a white tank top and a pink skirt with white knee socks. Heero let go of Duo and turned his deathglare to the girl.  
  
" Relena... " He snarled. Relena Peacecraft waved as she walked closer. Relena lived on the 23 floor of Gundam Apartments with her brother Millardo ( nicknames Zechs by everyone ). She was Heero's stalker. She just wouldn't leave the boy alone. Her older brother though, couldn't stand Heero and wanted him to keep his hands off Relena. Not hard considering that he was sickened by the girl. She never got the hint either.  
  
" Hi, Ojousan. " Duo said, trying to be cheerful. He should of been kissing Relena's Steve Madison platforms for saving him from getting punched by Heero. Heero punched hard, he had been trained for it since he was little. The perks of being the son of two army people, Duo guessed.  
  
" It's that Peacecraft-onna... I'm leaving. Bye. " Wufei quietly left. Duo clapped his hand on Heero's shoulder.  
  
" Be strong, my friend. She's only a girl. " he giggled and ran off to homeroom just as Relena walked in front of him.  
  
" Hi Heero! It's so great to see you! How are you? " she asked in an overly-hyper way.  
  
" Hn. " Heero grunted, wishing death to her. She didn't notice the glare he gave  
her and continued to chat away. Heero rolled his eyes and cursed himself for his bad luck.  
  
Homeroom went quickly. It was only a short class and everyone was off to their  
first period classes. Heero walked alone the halls, glad to be free of Relena. He headed toward the math room and quietly slid into his seat. His teacher, Mrs. Burns walked in after him.  
  
" Ready for the test Heero? " she asked. He nodded. A blond girl with oddly  
forked eyebrows walked into the room and took a seat next to Heero. He kicked himself and swore vengeance on whoever had given him such crappy luck. The girl turned to look at him with blue eyes and a grin. She wore a red tube top and a pair of black slacks with a sliver chain linked belt. In her thigh long hair was a headband, holding all but three strands of hair back from her face.  
  
" Hello Heero. " she said in her usual catty voice. Heero grunted. Dorothy Catalonia also lived in his apartment. She lived with her cousin, Trieze Khushrenada. He didn't like Trieze very much, but hated him less then he did Zechs. Dorothy came in as a close second to Relena in Heero's books. He couldn't stand either of them. Just his rotten luck they had to be best friends. The rest of the class wandered in shortly after Dorothy arrived, the slackers showing up just a bit after the bell had rung. Mrs. Burns handed out the test and called for complete silence. Heero sighed with relief. It was an easy test. He was glad. He couldn't deal with something hard at the moment.  
  
After he handed in his completed test he sat down at his desk and laid his head in his arms. He began to think what might of possessed Duo to sign them up for something as ludicrous as a talent show. He sighed and scowled. Today was defiantly not his day.  
  
Second period bell rang and Quatre hurried to his English class. He ran through  
the door just as the bell rang.  
  
" Quatre, your late. " informed Mr. Wiegand. Quatre apologized and sat down in  
his seat. He had just ran from the other wing of the school to get to this and class and he was tired. Mr. Wiegand stood up in front of the class and turned on the over-head. He started to explain the writing style of Mark Twain and write information down. Quatre quickly pulled out his notebook and a pen, sitting ready at attention to take notes. A sharp poke in the back made him jump and turn around. A girl with short purple hair and laughing blueish-purpleish eyes stared at him. Her name was Hilde Schbeiker and lived on the 12 floor of the Gundam Apartments. She was one of Duo's friends. She had known him when she was an orphan and through the kind help of Duo and his adoptive family she was adopted and her new family had taken residence in the building.  
  
" Sorry to bother you Quatre, but can I barrow a piece of paper? " she asked.  
Quatre grinned and nodded.  
  
" Of course you can, Hilde. " he said and tore a piece of paper out of his notebook. He handed it to Hilde who thanked him. He then turned his attention back to the lecture.  
  
His attention didn't last long. Around the time Mr. Wiegand had started to explain Mark Twain's writing alias, Quatre had started to tune him out. He was lost in thought over the actions Duo had taken.  
  
_ I wonder why Duo signed us up for it without even asking our permission. He is a wild card._ He thought, brushing a lock of blond hair from his eyes.  
  
_ I guess I have no choice but to go with it. Maybe it'll be fun..._  
  
" Quatre... " Mr. Wiegand said. Quatre looked up, startled.  
  
" Ye...yes sir? " he asked, ashamed he had gotten caught not paying attention.  
  
" Please explain the connection between Mark Twain's alias and steamboats. " he directed. Quatre inwardly groaned and guessed.  
  
Quatre happily walked out of the classroom. His gamble had paid off and he had gotten the question correct. Next he had to meet up with Trowa and go to music class. He met his tall friend at his locker.  
  
" Hi Trowa. " he said as he opened his locker. Trowa nodded at him.  
  
" Hello. " the tall teenager said. Quatre grabbed his violin case out of his locker  
and shut the door. They both began to walk to the band room.  
  
" I can't believe what Duo did. " Trowa sighed, shifting his flute case from one  
hand to the other. Quatre shrugged and smiled good-naturedly.  
  
" What can we do? Duo will be Duo. " Trowa's one visible green looked at Quatre.  
  
" I guess your right, but the next time he does something so stupid, remind me to try and stop him. " Quatre frowned.  
  
" Trying to stop Duo from doing something is almost as hard as trying to stop an elephant from charging. " Trowa nodded.  
  
" Wish I had an elephant gun then. That would stop him... " Quatre looked up at  
his friend in alarm.  
  
" Trowa! Fighting is wrong! " Trowa rolled his eyes.  
  
" I was only kidding, little one. " Quatre laughed.  
  
" Oh! I'm sorry! " he smiled apologetically and walked into the band room.  
  
" Outta my way! Move it! Movemovemovemove! It's pizza-day and no way in  
hell am I gonna miss it! " Duo shouted as he ran through the halls, trying to get  
to his fourth period lunch. Students and teachers jumped out of the way of the speeding black bullet that was a hungry Duo Maxwell.  
  
" Maniac! "  
  
" Hey! "  
  
" My books! "  
  
" Why you stupid- "  
  
" Young man! "  
  
" Slow down! "  
  
" Detention! " Duo grimaced at the remarks but couldn't slow down. It was everyday that the school sold pizza! He slammed on the breaks at he got to the lunchroom door. Smiling his trademark grin, he walked in. Duo looked around for his friends. There they were, in the lunch line. Duo didn't even bother dropping off his backpack, instead he made his way to them at a pace that would be considered illegal even for a jet plane.  
  
" Oi! Getting lunch without me? " he asked. Heero gave him the dreaded 'Heero  
Yuy Deathglare' but he shrugged it off.  
  
" Are you getting in line, Maxwell? " Wufei asked, adding his own glare to Heero's. Duo nodded, making his braid jump up and down, and got in line after Quatre.  
  
" So... what'cha think of my talent show idea? " his four friends turned to look at  
him. Two were glaring, one was amused and the other looked as if he could care less. Duo sighed and put his arms behind his head.  
  
" Oh, come on you guys. It'll be fun. I even wrote us a kickass song. " now four  
pairs of wide, surprise-filled eyes looked at him.  
  
" You did? " asked Quatre.  
  
" You?! Write a song?! You can't even write your own name correctly! " Wufei  
ranted, waving his arms for empathize. Duo blew him a raspberry and Wufei turned red.  
  
" Kisama! " he lunged at Duo but Trowa held the angry Asian back. Wufei struggled against the taller boys grip but couldn't get out of it. He settled for cursing at Duo in Chinese. Heero was the first to speak up after that chaos.  
  
" Why? " he asked in his usual monotone. Duo laughed.  
  
" I wanted us to be different. Do you know how many guys are doing 'Nsync or  
Backstreet Boy songs? We're gonna be unique! "  
  
" Your gonna be dead in a few minutes if- " Wufei was cut off by Quatre putting his hand over his mouth.  
  
" Be quiet Wufei. I think it's a novel idea. " Wufei mumbled something that  
sounded like 'you what?!' but no one paid him any attention. Trowa looked down at the blond teen and then at Duo.  
  
" Do we have to dance... and sing? " Duo rolled his large indigo eyes.  
  
" Duh, Trowa. That's what boybands do! " the uni-banged boy sighed and was resigned to his fate. Heero thought for a minute, his Prussian blue eyes going over each teen. Finally he spoke.  
  
" We'll do it. " Wufei sputtered and Heero turned his deathglare full force at him.  
  
" All of us. " he said firmly. Wufei narrowed his eyes but finally nodded. Quatre  
and Trowa let him go. Duo took a step back, hoping that the Chinese martial arts expert had forgotten about killing him.  
  
" Injustice! " he said.  
  
" I'm sorry. That's not on the menu. " a voice behind them said. Wufei turned  
around and saw that he was first in line to order his food. Heero had already gotten his. His eyes went wide with surprise and embarrassment and his eyebrows rose high on his head.  
  
" I'll have a slice of pizza. " he mumbled and the lunch lady handed him a tray. Duo behind him snickered and Wufei felt himself go red.  
  
The ponytailed boy looked at Duo's plate. Three slices of pizza, a large fry and two Pepsi's. He shook his head in disgust and looked at his more sensible lunch. A slice of pizza, a small fry and a Green Tea Snapple. Quatre had a salad with an Iced Tea and Trowa had a hamburger, large fry and a milk. Heero, who had already paid, had gotten a slice of pizza and a Sprite.  
  
" You eat to much Maxwell. It amazes me that you can even push your fat butt  
down the basketball court. " he commented as he handed the cashier his money. Duo ginned. The braided wonder was the star player of the school's basketball team.  
  
" I have a fast metabolism, so sue me. " he said, waiting impatiently for Quatre and Trowa to pay for their meals. As soon as Quatre had paid, he slapped a few bills of the table and bounced off to the groups table. He took off his backpack and sat down, eagerly biting into a slice of pizza. Quatre, as usual, started the conversation.  
  
" So... Duo, where'd you get the inspiration to write a song? " he asked, eating a piece of lettuce. Duo chewed thoughtfully for a few seconds and then swallowed.  
  
" Taking your dear, sweat time with this, aren't you?! " Wufei asked sarcastically as Duo opened a Pepsi and chugged some of it down. With a satisfied 'ah...' he spoke.  
  
" Well, I was watching MTV and the idea came to me during TRL. It's amazing  
what looking at Destiny's Child and Janet Jackson dancing will do to your mind. " Heero groaned.  
  
" Duo no hentai! " Duo's smile fell off.  
  
" Hey! I know what that means! " he said angrily. Heero sweatdropped.  
  
" That's the point... " Sensing another fight about to break out, Quatre asked  
another question, hoping to stop the fight before it started.  
  
" Duo! Um, do you know what we'll have to do for this? What dance moves we'll  
need? " Duo nodded, eating a french fry.  
  
" Course I do, Quatre! Wufei and Trowa will help me out! " Everyone's eyes went to look at Trowa and Wufei. Trowa still had half his burger in his mouth and Wufei was chewing a piece of pizza. They both gulped and looked at each other.  
  
" Not good... " they said at the same time, turning to look at Duo, who was  
stuffing his face with his second slice of pizza.  
  
Wufei huffed out of the lunchroom, going to his 5th period history class.  
  
_ Maxwell! Baka! Boybands are for the weak! Chang Wufei is far from weak! Oh,  
Nataku... what has Yuy gotten us into?! Just because I can do martial arts, the idiot thinks I can dance! Injustice! Chang Wufei does not degrade himself by shaking his backside for a bunch of weak onnas!_ he thought as he slid into his seat at the back of the classroom.  
  
_ My Ancestors must really be against me today..._ he cursed. _See if I light any  
incense for you people! _Wufei was taken out of his thoughts by the teacher walking in, late, as always.  
  
" Hi guys! Sorry I'm late... " Mr. Rohrer said as he put his briefcase on his desk. The class stopped their talking and settled down for note talking. Mr. Rohrer pulled out the over-head and put the notes up. Wufei and the rest of the class began to copy it down as he explained about what they wrote.  
  
" The battle of Vicksburg was a big turning point for the Union in the Civil War  
because it allowed them to capture the Mississippi river from the Confederates and start to use the Anaconda plan... " he started. Wufei took notes, listening to everything the teacher said while thinking of a suitablerevenge for Heero, because he had made them all agree to follow Duo with his insanity.  
  
_ Getting that Peacecraft onna to call him, or giving her his websites URL  
might be a good punishment. Justice must be served...  
_  
" Me llamo es Trowa Barton. Es el... es el... oh shoot. " Trowa said as he forget  
the speech he was supposed to have memorized for his Spanish 2 class. He had lost his place, and he was only past the first sentence. He disliked Spanish. He forgot to much of the vocabulary to do very well in it. He sighed. Why did he have to write a speech and then memorize it in Spanish and then present it?  
  
" That's okay, Trowa. Try again. " his teacher, Mrs. Summerville said. Trowa  
gathered his courage and tried again.  
  
" Me llamo es Trowa Barton... Es el estudienta de- " he went on, trying to remember what he had memorized. As he spoke, three thoughts crossed through his mind.  
  
_Thank God I have good pronunciation... Thank God this is isn't worth a lot of  
points... Thank God for Babblefish...  
_  
Duo walked to his science class. He didn't want to go to class, but cutting was out of the question. He could still remember how his mother had lectured him on the importance of a good education while his father prayed for him. He rolled his eyes. The math test he had just taken last period had been hard! He sighed and shifted his backpack to the other shoulder.  
  
_ I bet Mr. Perfect aced it._ Duo thought acidly. Heero had always been good at  
math. Speaking of Heero, Duo's thoughts began to wonder to the way he and his friends had acted in lunch.  
  
_ They were over reacting... besides, I can't afford cutting class again. I have to  
keep my grades up so I can play ball._ The thought as he walked into the room, his mind returning to the thought that he'd started with. He sat down in his chair near the window, hoping the shapely blond that sat next to him wasn't absent. Instead of the blond, Trowa's step-sister walked in.  
  
" Hi Duo. " she said, taking the seat in front of him. He smiled and offered his own greeting.  
  
" Yo, Cathy. Why are you here so late? The days almost over. " he asked. Catherine smiled.  
  
" I had a dentist appointment. "  
  
" Oh. I see. Keeping those pearly whites...um, pearly? " Catherine giggled at Duo's comment.  
  
" Something like that. "  
  
" Quiet everyone! " Mrs. Pallis, there teacher, called from the front of the room.  
Attention came slowly and Mrs. Pallis stood waiting for them to shut up. When everyone did, she walked over to the TV.  
  
" Since we're going to be starting a new unit tomorrow, I thought I'd show you a  
preview today. " she said.  
  
" What's the new unit? " a kid in the back asked.  
  
" Didn't you listen yesterday when I explained everything we'd be doing for the  
next few weeks?! "  
  
" Um... no? " Mrs. Pallis sighed.  
  
" Plant reproduction. " she answered. Duo, and the rest of the class groaned.  
_  
Oh man... how lame! Snooze-fest!_ he mentally complained. Mrs. Pallis ignored the groans and switched on the TV, turning on the VCR to start the movie.  
  
" Hit the lights! " she ordered. A student in the back jumped to attention and ran to turn them off. Mrs. Pallis rolled her eyes at his overly-enthusiastic manner.  
  
_ Boring! Damnit! Plant reproduction?! Well... maybe I can catch the zzz's I missed last night. Studying didn't help one bit for that math test._ Duo laid his head on the desk and went to sleep.  
  
" Move it Winner! Those who can not complete the mile run are weak! " Wufei  
shouted as he, Duo, Heero, Trowa and Quatre tried to run the mile. They were all dressed in the school's gym class uniform which was a pair of blue shorts and a white short-sleeved shirt with blue trim. Quatre lagged behind the group, sweat mixing with his blond bangs. Heero was well in the lead, followed closely be Wufei and Trowa. Duo was trying to be nice and stay behind with Quatre.  
  
" Go on Duo. I'm fine... " he said as he jogged along.  
  
" You sure Quat-chan? " he asked. Quatre smiled.  
  
" Yeah. Go on without me. I'll catch up. " Duo shrugged and nodded. He was soon fighting for the second place with Wufei, who was sputtering about the injustice of it all. Trowa looked over his shoulder at the blond. All the guys were very physically fit, some more then other's though. Heero had army training thanks to his parents. Duo was a basketball player. Wufei did martial arts and he did gymnastics. Quatre didn't do any school sport. The green eyed teen felt slightly sorry for him. Trowa's attention was pulled away when he heard a fight up front. He turned to look.  
  
" Itai! My braid! "  
  
" Justice is served! "  
  
" Take this you justice-loving bastard! "  
  
" Ah! Damn you, Maxwell! Dishonor!  
  
" What? No injustice this time? "  
  
" Injustice! "  
  
" There ya go. "  
  
" No, there you go! " Trowa turned just in time to see Wufei push Duo into the  
oxers the track members used in practice to leap over. He feel in a heap, cursing and making them all fall on top of him. Wufei laughed and jogged off. Duo narrowed his eyes and flipped him off. Mr. Kelly, their gym teacher, ran over to check if he was okay.  
  
" I'm fine! Don't worry! " he grumbled as he got up.  
  
" Are you all right?! " Quatre yelled up to him. Duo waved, signaling he was fine. Trowa had to grin to himself. Wufei and Duo had always slowed their friendship in that why. Making fun of each other, fighting and all that stuff was just how they expressed a type of camaraderie with each other. The hyper braided one and the hot tempered ponytailed one had acted like that for as far back as Trowa could remember. He ran past Duo and Mr. Kelly and tried to catch up with Wufei and Heero.  
  
_Only 5 more minutes until I can change back into my jeans and 15 until I can go to gymnastics practice._ He thought as he got neck and neck with Wufei.  
  
Qautre gulped down some water from the water fountain as he tried to breath  
normally. He was out of breath and very parched from running. The guys stood next to him, making sure he was all right.  
  
" You sure your fine, Quatre? " Heero asked. The blond nodded as he straightened himself and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.  
  
" Good! " Duo exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. " I have an idea! "  
  
" Oh God, not another one... " Trowa groaned.  
  
" Well, I was thinking that we need to practice for the show. You need to learn the lyrics, the dance steps and we gotta get some music recorded for it! So... how about you all come over to my place after school? " he said, twisting the end of his braid around his hand. Quatre blushed. He tried to avoid Duo's house ever since he had discovered the collection of magazines beneath his mattress.  
  
" Um... how 'bout we use my apartment? It's bigger. " he suggested. Duo laughed.  
  
" Of course it's bigger Quatre! You live in a friggin' penthouse! "  
  
" Yes! All the more room for dancing and such... " he replied. Duo put his hand to his chin in a gesture of mock-thought.  
  
" Hm... sure! We'll use your crib! " he exclaimed. Wufei rose an elegant eyebrow at Duo's comment.  
  
" Crib? "  
  
" To much Dr. Dre I guess... " Duo said with a shrug.  
  
" Okay. Then it's all set. We'll meet at Quatre's. What time? " Heero asked.  
  
" I have gymnastic practice today till 4. " Trowa said.  
  
" Karate till 3 and Katana practice until 4. " was Wufei's answer.  
  
" B-Ball till 4. " said Duo.  
  
" All right. My house at 4:30. Is that okay with everyone? " Quatre asked. He got nods as an answer.  
  
" Make sure you don't forget the lyrics and music to your song, Maxwell! " Wufei said dryly, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Duo grinned.  
  
" Don't you trust me Wu-Wu? "  
  
" No, I don't and my name is Wufei! " he shouted angrily just as the bell rang,  
signaling the end of the school day. Duo took off down the hallway waving.  
  
" See ya later! Ja ne! " he yelled as he ran.  
  
" Why, oh why did I ever teach him Japanese?! " Heero said, sweatdropping. Quatre sighed as Wufei laughed and Trowa grinned.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinju: Another chapter done! Whoo hoo!  
  
Kyuki: Nice Shinju... good chapter.  
  
Shinju: School...::shudder:: I can't wait until summer...  
  
Kyuki: I bet you can't. Poor me, I'm gonna be stuck with you all summer!  
  
Shinju: Is that a bad thing?  
  
Kyuki: Yes considering how much Aspirin I go through.  
  
Shinju::sighs:: Muses, they're never happy unless they can complain.  
  
Kyuki: .  
  
Shinju: Just a side note, minna-san. This fic will NOT have any parings in it. No yaoi, no yuri and no straight parings! None! Well, with the exception of Relena TRYING to date Heero and some TKxMU and ZMxLN. I'm sorry if you were expecting a paring of some kind. I will have a 3x4 song-fic out as next weekend hopefully, so maybe that'll satisfy your hunger for parings.   
  
Kyuki: Remember to review, minna-san! My authoresses ego is very low still! 'Specially since she failed that quiz....  
  
Shinju: O.O! Your not supposed to tell people that! Damnit Souzou!  
  
Kyuki: ^_^ Review please.


End file.
